


Pikachu I See You!

by rightafterscribe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightafterscribe/pseuds/rightafterscribe
Summary: Even if we can't see someone, doesn't mean they aren't always there.A/U where Lincoln didn't die at the end of Season 3. He and Daisy have a baby a year later the whole Hive situation.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 20





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> I once saw stuffed Pikachu on the back of a truck while I was driving down the highway... this popped up in my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope I don't own them.

It started with Mack calling Lincoln Pikachu years before and it just kind of stuck. How the nickname became part of their 2-year-olds awareness remained a mystery, but Daisy suspected it might have been her baby's namesake.

One afternoon on a rare shopping trip Mindy (short for Melinda) sat happily babbling in the cart Daisy pushed along when they walked past a display for the latest and greatest Pokémon movie.

"Daddy!" Mindy called out suddenly, clapping her hands.

"Look mama! Daddy" she called again.

"What, where?" Daisy asked her giggling baby.

Mindy pointed to the display with wide eyes!

"Daddy!" She giggled again as Daisy followed her daughter's finger.

There in the middle of shelf sat a large plush Pikachu.

"Oh, we have to buy this!" Daisy said picking the stuffed yellow toy and handing it to her daughter.

Mindy squealed in delight.

Daisy laughed to herself, Lincoln was going to roll his eyes at this, but anything for their daughter. He was a great father and he'd indulge her with the nickname and the comparison to the 'shocking' yellow toy.


	2. Bad DAy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindy has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own them, but warning this one gets a little sad.

One day right before Mindy turned 5, she had a very bad day. 

Mommy and Daddy were away, the kitchen didn't have pop tarts and Grandpa Phil was too busy to play. To make matters worse, she couldn't find her Pikachu toy anywhere, Mindy thought Daddy must have hid it before he and Mommy left for a mission out state.

Mommy and Daddy very rarely took long distance missions anymore, both preferring the safety of desk and lab jobs since Mindy burst into their lives. Mindy liked it better when they were home too.

Mindy was supposed to stay in the lounge with Henry and Peggy Fitzsimmons, but just like her mother she wasn't one to always follow the rules. She continued to wander the hallways in search of her Pikachu and her Aunt May (May was too young to be a 'grandma' thank you very much!). Aunt May could always make Mindy feel better.

When Mindy found Aunt May and Grandpa Phil in his office Aunt May looked like she had been crying.  
"What's wrong aunt may?" Mindy asked wandering into the office.

May's head shot up at the sound of Mindy's voice and her eyes with filled with renewed tears.  
"Oh, baby!" Aunt May said pulling her in for a hug.

Mindy's day got much worse after that.

She still couldn't find her Pikachu and Mindy would find out later that Mommy had a boo boo and Daddy, well Daddy wasn't coming home ever again.

When Mindy was finally able to visit Mommy in the med bay, Mommy started crying like Mindy had never seen her cry before. Mumbling something about never taking a mission again and how she refused to let her daughter lose both of her parents and grow up like she did. 

Mindy didn't cry because she didn't want to make Mommy more sad. Mindy was glad Mommy was going to be okay but she missed Daddy and it made her sad that Mommy missed Daddy too, but she wasn't going to make Mommy cry harder.

Then, despite Aunt Jemma's protests, Mommy picked up Mindy and whisked them both off to her and Daddy's bed. Mindy rarely got to sleep in their bed anymore, something about raising "independent" kids, so as bad as her day was, Mindy was happy she got to snuggle up with Mommy. Mommy set Mindy down on the bed handed t-shirt and started to get changed herself. Mommy hadn't talked much since she got back and Mindy knew everyone was worried. Mindy quickly changed into Mommy's old shirt and waited for Mommy to undo the covers of the bed.

When Mommy finally pulled up the duvet and pillows there, under everything on Daddy's side of the bed was Mindy's Pikachu.  
"Daddy," Mindy whispered, and for the first time that night burst into tears.

Mommy hiccuped a little at the site of the plush toy and her crying daughter, Mommy scooped them both Mindy and the toy up and cuddled them close in the bed. Mommy pulled up the covers around all of them.

Both Mommy and Mindy cried themselves to sleep that night.


	3. New House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Mommhy and Mindy moved off base shortly after Lincoln died. 

Actually, first Mommynand Mindy left town for 6 months after Lincoln died. 

Mommy said she needed to 'get as far away from everything as possible' Mindy was just glad she could go with her. Together they took off on a world tour. 

They stopped at the home of Robin and Polly Hinton, Australia, where Daddy had spent sometime growing up, China, Disney World and finally Mama May's (May's mom) house in Pennsylvania.

It was at Mama May's mother's house that Mommy finally called Aunt May and Grandpa Coulson. Mindy's second favorite people convinced their girls to come home and promised they would do whatever they could to help them. Mindy knew that Mommy wanted to leave S.H.I.E.L.D,'s Home, but Mindy also knew that the team was her and Mommy's family so she they weren't going to just abandon the organization completely. May and Coulson convinced Mommy to stay on to teach and consult but promised to help Mommy and Mindy to find a place off base and promised to let Mommy leave active field work. 

Mommy told Mindy that they were going to get a fresh start and while there were gone Aunt May boxed up most of their things and put them in storage. Mommy told Mindy that she wanted to buy new things so she wouldn't have to think about Daddy all the time. Mindy didn't really like that but she didn't know to explain that to Mommy. Aunt May told her not to worry, even if Mommy was sad and they had new things, no one would ever forget Daddy and reminded Mindy that she was the most precious thing of all. 

Mindy didn't take her prized Pikachu doll with her all her adventures around the world, she was too afraid she'd lose it or rip it. It wasn't until Mommy and Mindy started to unpack the limited things they brought to the new house that she realized Pikachu was missing. Aunt May had boxed up Mindy's things as well and brought them to them to the new house, but somehow Pikachu didn't make it. Aunt May apologized over and over but Mindy was still mad at her. Aunt May felt awful, and Mindy knew she'd have to forgive her one day, but that day was not today. Aunt May apologized to Daisy too, but Daisy waved her off, she knew the toy was important to Mindy but they needed a fresh start and she hoped Mindy would get over it eventually.

Before she left Aunt May told Mommy she did have one more box to give them. It was a present from Daddy to Mindy that he bought her for her birthday. Aunt May said she found it in the back of the closet and while she knew it might make them said, Aunt May thought Mindy should open it. Mommy told Mindy that she could open the box and bedtime and together they sat down to see what was inside. 

When Mindy first opened the box there was a lot of tissue paper to go through. When she finally got through it there was a brand new stuffed Pikachu with a 'press me sticker 'on its ear. Mindy pressed the button and heard "Happy birthday Mindy! Daddy loves you" in Daddy's pre-recorded voice.

Mindy looked up to her mom and sobbed out, "Daddy..."

It was then Mommy started crying too. As much as Mommy wanted to start over maybe both of them having a few reminders of Daddy's wouldn't be so bad. Mommy scooped up both Mindy and her new Pikachu and whisked them both off to bed.

This house already started to feel like home,


End file.
